


Hunt Gone Wrong

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [70]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Murder, a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hannibal accidentally finds a child when killing a woman
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: HanniGram One-Shots [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566225
Kudos: 46





	Hunt Gone Wrong

The low thrum of Hannibal's Bentley was the only indication that there was another car on the road beside the old station wagon. That clerk was quite rude don't you think dear? Hannibal recalled Will's devious smile. Indeed, Hannibal smiled back. The minivan put on its hazard lights and slowly crawled to the edge of the road. Hannibal slowed, "Would you like assistance?"

"Yes," the woman smiled. He pulled his car over and stepped out. He approached her with purpose.

Step.

Step.

SNAP.

Her body crumpled onto the pavement and her head sitting at a disturbing angle. He grabbed his cooler and scalpel, removed a few of her organs, and packed them in the cooler. Once he finished he posed her body in the driver seat and caught sight of something odd out of the corner of his eye. Hannibal looked and found a car seat for a small infant. Please be empty, Hannibal silently hoped.

He put on a fresh pair of gloves and opened the back door. It's just a blanke- it moved! He lifted the top of the blanket and there lay a sleeping child no more than eight months old. Hannibal stared, silently gasping like a fish out of water.

"What am I going to do?" Hannibal wondered out loud. Hannibal began thinking of scenarios and their possible outcomes. He was, however, brought back by chubby fingers grabbing at his hand.


End file.
